New perspectives
by OrangeLovePerson
Summary: Will ponders about how everyone has changed since his time in the upside-down - and since Eleven. One-shot :)


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I don't own _"Stranger Things"_ , the wonderful Duffer brothers do. ^^

* * *

 **NEW PERSPECTIVES  
**

Some things had permanently changed during Will's time in the upside-down. The people around him, for example. He hadn't noticed at first, but after a while, it became obvious.

His mother wasn't as stressed out any more. She still was chaotic, but she also seemed so very happy now. Each morning, she would look into his room hectically, as if afraid he might be gone all of the sudden. She probably really was, Will realised. But after bursting into the room and seeing him rub his eyes sleepily, she would laugh, warm and relieved. And she'd lie down next to him and cuddle him, still laughing. Afterwards, Jonathan would call "Pancakes!" from the kitchen, which was one of the most awesome words, anyway.

Jonathan had changed, too. He somehow seemed more confident now, as if he was proud over helping to safe his little brother from a horrifying, bloodthirsty creature of another dimension. (He probably really was, Will realised.)

He always drove Will to each and every game afternoon now (or game morning, game evening or game night, to be accurate). On the way there, they'd listen to all of Jonathan's coolest music: "The Clash", "The Police", "The simple minds",... There was always something new, and Jonathan would often make tapes for Will, so that he could listen to it again and again.

Will's friends were excited to have him back, as well. Dustin kept talking on and on about the fact that Jennifer Hayes had cried at Will's fake-funeral ( _"Seriously, she was a wreck! Like, totally crazy, right, Lucas?"_ )

Lucas was currently trying to improve everyone's radio equipment, so that communicating over far distances would become easier. ( _"Next time someone gets lost in another upside-down or something, I want us to at least have a better reception!"_ , he had grinned, as Will asked him about it).

And then, there was also Mike, of course. He had changed quite a bit, as well.

He still was an amazing game master, and he still was messing around and having fun with in their little group, like they used to. But something was wrong with him, Will knew. The others did, too, obviously. It was crystal clear to everyone that Mike was missing Eleven horribly.

Eleven, that was the weird little girl with the short hair, that Will could so vaguely remember from the upside-down. The girl with the super powers, apparently. The girl that had saved his life, saved his friends lives, saved his Mum from getting completely nuts and his favourite comics from only being based on impossibilities. Because Eleven wasn't, and if a small girl with a shaved head and a second-hand dress could have enough super powers to throw cars over her head with her thoughts, or to pull someone backwards up a cliff out of mid-air, then almost everything seemed possible.

No wonder Mike was devastated over her absence. He, evidently, had been the closest to El. Sure, Will pondered, she'd lived in his basement for a week, hadn't she? There must have been a little more, though. According to the commiserative looks that Mike sometimes received from Lucas and Dustin, he _really_ had been close to her. Maybe he had had a crush on her, or something, Will mused.

It didn't really matter, though. They certainly would find a way to help her, like his friends had, when he himself had been gone. They still hadn't found a way, but they would. Eleven could still be found, somehow. And then, Mike would soon be himself again, or perhaps, even a happier version of himself, like Will's Mum and brother had become. And then, Will could truly get to know this girl, as well, and thank her for all she'd done for him.

They would find her, eventually. She wasn't lost, just like Will hadn't been.

Because, really, if a small girl with a shaved head and a second-hand dress could have enough super powers to make jerks like _Troy_ pee in their pants in front of the entire school, or to banish _demogorgons_ from our world, then, truly, everything _**was**_ possible.

* * *

 _(I'm not one hundred percent happy about this, but wanted to post it, still. Tell me what you think, please!) :)_


End file.
